


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/F, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader/pseuds/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: It's lonely at the top, Weiss knows that all too well.Life is worse at the bottom, Yang understands that better than most.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 23





	A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

Weiss Schnee was many things, she was successful, powerful, wealthy, intelligent, but most of all, she was lonely. She’d always had too little time and energy for a relationship, and now she found herself sitting on top of the world, with nobody to keep her company.

People had attempted to flirt with and make moves on her before, but they’d always been boys and men who just wanted to use her for her name and for her money, and people like that weren’t what she was looking for.

Although she’d never admitted it to anyone, she was a lesbian, which had only served to complicate her love life even further. In the social circles in which she existed, there was nobody she could even get away with flirting with, let alone trying for a relationship.

There were websites and apps that she could have used, but she was sure that they were no place for someone like her, and for that same reason, she didn’t think she could venture out into the world and attempt to find someone the old fashioned way.

With her loneliness having reached unbearable levels and all other options seemingly off the table, she found herself in the lowest place she’d ever found herself. She was being driven, by her chauffeur, Klein, into Vale’s red-light district.

She didn’t feel good about what she was doing, but she was desperate and felt that she had no other option. So, she looked out from her tinted window, looking at the many ladies of the night, in search of one she found attractive.

It took a while, and she felt worse the longer she spent looking at all the desperate women and girls who were on the complete opposite end of the economic spectrum to herself, but eventually, she spotted the drop-dead gorgeous blonde bombshell.

“Klein, stop the car,” she ordered, wanting to get things done quickly to reduce the risk of being spotted and to stop herself chickening out.

The car came to a stop and Klein asked: “Found one to your liking?”

“The blonde,” she answered, the one she desired being the only blonde in the immediate area.

Klein nodded and wound down his window, before waving the blonde over.

The blonde walked over to the car, and Weiss felt her heart starting to race, as the reality of the situation really started to hit her.

She got a good look at the woman as she approached, and knew she’d been right about her. The blonde had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel, and her seemingly natural assets were accentuated by her skimpy outfit.

It was hard to believe that such a perfect looking individual, could possibly be a prostitute, and Weiss did have some doubts, though it was quickly confirmed to be true when the blonde spoke to Klein.

“Hey there, Big Boy, what can I do for you?” she purred seductively.

“Would you be so kind, as to get in the back?” Klein asked her, being as polite as someone could be to such a person.

“If you can pay, I’ll do anything you want, Baby, and from the look of your car, I know you can,” she responded, before making her way to the back door.

Weiss’ heart was pounding heavily, as she waited for the door to open. There was no time to back out, and she just had to wait and see how the blonde reacted when she saw her.

She held her breath, not knowing if the blonde would even be willing to service her, given that she was a woman. She didn’t really know how prostitutes felt about such things.

The blonde pulled the door open and climbed inside before she noticed Weiss. “Hey there,” she greeted with a seductive smile, before asking “You the one who’s looking for some fun?”

Weiss swallowed heavily, before responding with a nod. She didn’t actually know what to say to the blonde, and it was too late to change her mind as Klein started driving.

“No need to be shy, Baby, I don’t bite, unless you want me to,” the blonde told her.

“Sorry, I’ve never done this before,” Weiss responded, feeling embarrassed by the situation.

“That’s okay, Baby, Yang’s here for you,” the blonde responded, with a surprisingly reassuring smile.

“Your name’s Yang?” Weiss asked her, thinking it suited the blonde.

“Yeah, but you can call me whatever you want, Baby,” the blonde answered.

“It suits you,” Weiss told her, trying to make things less awkward.

“Thanks, Baby, you want to tell me your name?” Yang asked in response.

Weiss hesitated. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea to tell Yang who she was, in case she ended up telling anyone about her.

“Before I tell you, would you be willing to sign a nondisclosure agreement?” she asked, knowing she would need to make sure that the truth of what she was doing never came to light.

“If that’s what you want, Baby,” Yang responded with another reassuring smile.

Weiss nodded. “My name’s Weiss,” she said, hoping she was right to put her trust in the blonde.

“That’s a pretty name,” Yang told her.

“Thank you,” Weiss responded, as she started to take even more of a liking to Yang.

“It’s no problem, Baby,” Yang assured her, “Now, what can I do for you?” she then asked.

“I… I’m not really sure, I suppose I was hoping you would keep me company for the night,” Weiss answered. She didn’t just want to use Yang the way she assumed most people did, she didn’t want to spend another night alone.

“Sounds like fun,” Yang told her.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Weiss assured her. She would give Yang whatever she asked for, in exchange for her company and services.

“I’m sure you will, Baby, you’re better than my usual clients,” Yang told her.

Weiss was sure she’d chosen wisely, Yang was far nicer than she had expected, even if she was only doing it for the money.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this, I’m tired of being alone,” she admitted to the blonde, it was tough to admit, but it felt good to say it.

“That’s what I’m here for, Baby,” Yang responded with a smile.

They arrived at Weiss’ mansion at that point, and Yang was immediately in awe when she saw the place. “Is this your house?” she asked.

“It is, but for tonight, please consider it your house too,” Weiss told her, wanting Yang to feel valued and respected.

“You really know how to treat a lady,” Yang responded.

“So do you,” Weiss told her before Klein opened the door to let them out.

The two women got out of the car, and Yang took a moment to fully take the place in. She seemed to genuinely be in awe.

“Will you join me for dinner?” Weiss asked her, really wanting to treat Yang well and make their time together seem more meaningful, she was being selfish, but she didn’t want Yang to feel like she was just being used.

“Nobody’s asked me that before,” Yang told her.

Weiss couldn’t help feeling bad for Yang after hearing that, knowing that it meant Yang was used to just being treated as a piece of meat and not a person. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she told the blonde.

“Don’t be, it’s just part of the job,” Yang assured her, “But yeah, I’ll join you,” she then added.

“Alright, please follow me,” Weiss said, before leading the blonde inside, she found it hard to hear that Yang was so willing to accept being used.

Yang followed and the two of them headed for the dining room. The blonde didn’t say anything, but Weiss could tell that she was amazed by the place, which was understandable given what she was probably used to.

Soon they were sat across from each other at the large table that occupied the dining room. Weiss had the room set up to create a romantic atmosphere and to make it seem more like a date than something she was paying for.

“You’re really going above and beyond for me,” Yang commented, before flashing a smile.

“I’m not just going to use you, Yang, you’re worth more than that,” Weiss told her, wanting the blonde to know that she cared about her more than her usual clients did.

“You really don’t have to do this, I don’t mind,” Yang told her, clearly confused by how she was being treated.

“I want to do this, maybe it’s a stupid idea, but I want this to be more than just meaningless sex,” she responded, hoping Yang would understand and not think she was foolish for trying to make it more than it was.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but if that’s what you’re looking for, why come to someone like me?” Yang asked her.

Weiss sighed heavily. “It was my only option,” she admitted. It was embarrassing to admit, but she felt like she owed Yang an explanation.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I thought someone like you would have to fight people off. I mean, look at how much effort you’re putting in for some cheap slut you barely know,” Yang responded, with a clear sadness in her voice.

“Please don’t say that about yourself, Yang,” Weiss begged her, horrified that Yang’s opinion of herself was so low. She may have been a prostitute, but there was more to her than that.

“But it’s true. I fucked my life up, and now I’m whoring myself out to survive,” Yang shot back, with a surprising amount of anger in her voice.

Then she hung her head in shame, “Sorry, you’re not paying for a sob story. Let’s just forget I said anything,” she said.

Weiss’ heart broke at what Yang said, the blonde was broken and obviously had a lot of issues, and there she was using her for her own selfish desires. She didn’t know what to say.

Their food arrived a moment later on, the two of them just sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. All Weiss could manage was a “Thank you, Klein,” when he served her.

Soon enough, they were alone again, with the awkward silence hanging over them. They both felt terrible, Yang for losing her cool and airing her problems, Weiss for being selfish and taking advantage of someone who was clearly suffering.

Eventually, Weiss came to the conclusion that she had to do everything in her power to help Yang out. But first, she wanted to know more about the blonde, to make sure she wasn’t secretly a terrible person.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how did you end up in this position?” she asked, hoping Yang would be willing to share with her.

Yang looked at her. “You really want to know?” she asked, clearly not having expected the question.

“I do,” Weiss responded, giving her a kind smile. She didn’t just want to know, she needed to know.

Yang sighed, then began to explain. “I had a lot of problems growing up. The woman who gave birth to me left when I was still a baby, so it was just me and my dad. Then my dad started seeing this other woman, the woman I consider to be my real mom, and they had a kid together,” she said, before taking a deep breath.

“So, I ended up with a sister, and things were great for a few years. But then my real mom died, and my dad started drinking heavily. So I had to grow up and raise my sister on my own,” she continued, before taking another deep breath.

“We managed to get by, but I had to leave school and start working to provide for us, and dad drank himself to death. Anyway, my sister eventually managed to get into college on a scholarship, and I was left alone,” she added, taking yet another deep breath.

“I couldn’t handle being alone, so I had a complete breakdown. I got into a lot of fights and had a lot of trouble with the cops, and I ended up putting a guy in the hospital with two broken legs. I lost my job and got sued into bankruptcy. After that, I couldn’t find another job or get a loan from anyone but loan sharks, and that’s why I have to sell my body to get by,” she finished, before hanging her head in shame once again.

Weiss was crushed by the truth, finding it to be much worse than she’d expected. Yang wasn’t doing it to fund a drug habit or anything like that, she literally had no other choice and had been driven to that point mostly by misfortune and self-sacrifice.

“I’m so sorry, Yang. Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, desperate to do everything she could for the poor blonde. Yang’s wellbeing was far more important to her than her own happiness.

“All I want is the money you owe me, I can’t ask you for anything else,” Yang told her, refusing to accept help from her.

“Please, Yang, I have the means to help you, so let me help you,” she responded. She couldn’t just sit back and let Yang go back to her life of suffering, not when she could easily change Yang’s life for the better.

“I appreciate it, but I can’t accept your charity,” Yang replied, with sadness clear in her voice.

Fortunately for Weiss, her success in business was mostly down to her ability to find solutions to complex problems. So, the answer to her predicament with Yang quickly became clear to her.

“Alright, Yang. What if I hire you to pretend we’re in a relationship and to help me with my problems? That way we’d be helping each other out, but it wouldn’t be charity,” she asked, thinking it was the best solution for both of them, and hoping Yang would be open to the idea.

Yang stared at her for a moment, with a look of uncertainty. It was an understandable reaction, given that she and Weiss barely knew each other, yet she was being offered a life-changing deal.

“You serious about that?” she asked, seeming to be worried that Weiss was just leading her on.

“Deadly, and I’m not expecting sex if that’s what’s worrying you,” Weiss assured her. Ultimately, she wanted Yang’s company, not her body.

“I’m listening. But, I need to know what you have in mind before I can agree to anything,” Yang responded, clearly interested but still being cautious.

“Why don’t we finish our meal, and then discuss the terms of our arrangement?” Weiss asked, realising that they’d almost forgotten about the fact they were meant to be having dinner.

“You’re right, we shouldn’t let this go to waste,” Yang agreed, as she looked at the food she’d almost forgotten about.

The two of them ate in silence, both wanting to get the meal out of the way quickly, so they could start making plans and come to an agreement, and not wanting it to get colder than it already was.

Soon enough, the food was gone, and it was time for them to have their discussion. “Is there anything else you would like before we talk?” Weiss asked, wanting to make sure Yang was as comfortable and happy as she could be.

“No thanks, that was more than enough,” Yang responded, before flashing a polite smile.

“Alright then, come with me,” Weiss responded, before setting off in the direction of her office.

The size of the mansion meant it took a while to reach their destination, and Yang was able to get a better look at the place. Every time Weiss looked at her, she could see the look of awe in the blonde’s face.

When they reached her office, she led Yang inside, before taking a seat at her desk. Taking the hint from her actions, Yang sat down opposite her.

“Before we start, are there any questions you have for me?” Weiss asked. She had questions of her own that needed to be answered in order for them to come to an agreement, but she would give Yang a chance to ask her own questions first.

“Just one. Why do you care about me so much?” Yang asked in response.

Weiss sighed, sad that Yang didn’t already understand. “Because you don’t deserve to suffer like you are, yes, you made a few mistakes, but most of the problems in your life are things you had no control over, and you gave up so much for your sister, that I can’t help admiring you,” she explained, hoping Yang would get the message and start thinking more highly of herself.

Yang nodded and gave her a sad smile in response, but didn’t say anything.

With that cleared up for the time being.

Weiss proceeded to ask her own questions. “Okay, Yang, I have a few questions I want you to answer honestly, about what you’re comfortable with and what you aren’t,” she started.

Yang gave her a nod in response, so she pressed on. “Alright. Are you comfortable with accompanying me to events while pretending to be my girlfriend?”

Yang nodded, so she moved on to the next question. “Are you willing to appear in public and go on dates with me?”

Again, Yang nodded, so again, she moved on. “Are you comfortable with public displays of affection?”

Another nod was followed by another question. “Will you keep our arrangement and the events of tonight a secret from everyone, including your friends and family?”

Yang once again agreed so she moved on again. “Will you move in with and live with me?”

Again, Yang agreed, so the next question was asked. “Will you share a bed with me?”

With another nod of agreement from Yang, Weiss asked another question. “Can we have a physical, but non-sexual relationship?”

Yang once again agreed, leading Weiss to her penultimate question. “I know I said I don’t expect it, and I honestly don’t, but would you be comfortable with a sexual relationship, bearing in mind that your answer will not affect my willingness to pay you?”

“If you weren’t so nice, attractive and kind, I would say no. But, you are, so I’m more than okay with that,” Yang responded, with a heartwarming smile.

The response made Weiss’ heart flutter, as it seemed to indicate that Yang wasn’t just in it for the money, and did actually harbour some feelings for her. Still, she had one more question she needed to ask. “How much would you like to earn a month?”

“That depends. I know you’re letting me live with you, but are you covering my food and stuff too?” Yang asked in response.

“I’ll cover all of that, this is just for you, to use however you see fit,” Weiss told her. She could easily afford to cover all of Yang’s essentials and could give Yang a lot of money to spend on herself if Yang asked for it.

“Alright. How about three thousand a month?” Yang responded.

“Only three thousand a month? That’s only thirty-six thousand a year?” Weiss questioned, shocked by how little Yang was asking for, given that she was effectively selling herself.

“That’s more than enough for me, especially if you’re taking care of everything else. In fact, if things go well, I’d even been willing to take less than that,” Yang told her.

“Alright, three thousand a month it is. Though if you ever want more, all you have to do is ask,” she responded, almost feeling bad for giving Yang so little, but also understanding why Yang was reluctant to take any more.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Yang said with a reassuring smile on her face, as she extended her hand across the desk.

Weiss took her hand and shook it. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am, Yang. You’re doing more for me than you could ever know,” she said, as she struggled to grasp the fact that her embarrassing journey into the redlight district had worked out so well.

“You’re not the only one,” Yang replied, giving her another smile.

“I suppose this is a big change, for both of us,” Weiss told her, as she started to realise just how much they were changing each other’s lives.

“Honestly, this doesn’t feel real. It’s the last thing I was expecting when you picked me up,” Yang responded, still understandably surprised by Weiss’ offer.

“I wasn’t expecting this either, but I’m glad it happened,” Weiss agreed. She hadn’t intended on making such a deal, and the idea had only really come to her after hearing Yang’s story, but she didn’t regret proposing the idea.

“So, what do you want me to call you?” Yang asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“Hmm?” Weiss questioned, not exactly sure what Yang meant by that.

“Well, since you’re paying me. What do you want me to call you? Can I call you by your name, or would you prefer something else?” Yang elaborated.

“Oh, please just call me Weiss, I don’t want to complicate things any more than they already are,” she responded, not wanting Yang to have to give her any strange or special treatment. She just wanted a relationship, not someone who felt like they were serving her.

“I’ll do that then, but just let me know if you want to change it, or if you want anything from me,” Yang told her, seemingly glad that she didn’t have any special requests.

“Same to you, Yang. If there’s ever anything I can do for you, just ask. I may be paying you, but please don’t consider me to be your superior,” she replied. The last thing she wanted was another person below her, she wanted an equal, even if she had to pay for it.

“I seriously can’t believe you’re single,” Yang commented.

Once again, Weiss felt her heart flutter. She was sure that Yang did see more in her, than just an opportunity to make money and improve her life. “You’re too kind, Yang,” she told the blonde.

“You’re the one who’s too kind, you’ve only just met me and now you’ve changed my life,” Yang responded gratefully.

“I couldn’t let you go back to that life, you deserve so much better than that, and that’s what I intend to give you,” she explained, wanting Yang to really understand that their arrangement was intended to benefit both of them.

“You’re seriously the nicest person I’ve ever met, I didn’t think people like you actually existed,” Yang told her, clearly still struggling to believe that what was happening was real.

“I’ve never considered myself to be particularly nice, I just have the money to do what I think is right,” she responded. She honestly didn’t think she was a good person overall, she definitely could have done more for people, but she wanted to do the right thing, and that included taking care of Yang.

“Well, I think you’re great, even if you don’t,” Yang assured her, giving yet another of her heartwarming smiles.

“Thank you, Yang. Now, I think it’s about time I showed you to our bedroom, it is getting rather late,” she told the blonde. She was beginning to feel tired and she wanted to introduce Yang to her new life.

“Sounds good to me,” Yang responded, as the two of them got to their feet and headed for the door.

Fortunately, the bedroom wasn’t far from the office, so it didn’t take long for the two of them to reach it. 

“I hope you like it,” Weiss said, as she led Yang into the room they would now be sharing. She just hoped that Yang wouldn’t be disappointed, as she wanted to make the blonde as happy as she could be.

“Like it? It’s bigger than my apartment,” Yang responded, blown away by the size of the room and the fact it had both an en suite bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe.

“Good, because it’s yours now, and you’ll never have to spend another night in your apartment. So please, make yourself at home,” Weiss told her, relieved that Yang liked it and wanting her to feel as comfortable as possible in her new home.

“You’re the best, Weiss,” Yang responded, sounding like she was about to cry with happiness.

Weiss couldn’t help smiling at what Yang said, as she realised how happy she’d made Yang. It assured her that she’d made the right choice and convinced her that Yang was genuinely happy with their agreement and not just going along with it out of desperation.

“Mind if I take a shower?” Yang then asked her, like she was nervous to actually touch anything without permission.

“You really don’t need to ask, I’m not here to control you,” she assured the blonde, not wanting her to feel like she had to ask whenever she wanted to do anything. Outside of the few things she had agreed to do, Yang was free to do as she pleased.

Yang smiled and nodded. “Want to join me?” she asked, as she headed over to the en suite bathroom.

“No thank you, I don’t think we need to rush into anything like that,” Weiss politely declined. She was content to just spend time with Yang and get used to her presence, there would be plenty of time for sex later.

“Alright, but the invite’s open if you change your mind,” she responded, winking at Weiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Weiss considered giving in and joining Yang, but it didn’t feel right. As she had said, she didn’t want to rush into that kind of thing. Still, the thought of it did give her a sense of excitement she couldn’t remember feeling before.

She decided to just take a seat on her bed and check the news on her scroll, while she waited for Yang to return. 

There was nothing particularly interesting or major going on, although she was slightly concerned about reports of a string of burglaries on the homes of wealthy people in Vale. Her mansion had security systems, but she was concerned that she would be targeted.

She read as much into the break-ins as she could before Yang emerged from the bathroom, dressed only in a towel.

“Hey, I kinda forgot that I don’t have anything to change into,” Yang told her, as she stood in the doorway.

“Oh, sorry about that, I’m not sure I have anything in your size, but there may be something you can borrow,” She responded, as she got off the bed and went to look for something Yang could wear.

“It’s not a big deal, I’ll go around naked if I have to,” Yang told her, as she joined her in the search for clothing.

“You won’t have to do that, we’ll find you something, though it may be a little small,” she replied, hoping she would find something that would fit Yang, even if the blonde would have to squeeze into something a few sizes too small.

“I just need something I can wear for the night, I can pick up my clothes from my apartment tomorrow,” Yang assured her.

“Alright, well I think I have some pyjamas that would fit you,” she responded, before going to find something for Yang to sleep in.

“Thanks, Weiss. You’re really taking care of me,” Yang told her gratefully.

“Oh, you’re welcome. This is just the start, by the way. Tomorrow, after we clear out your apartment, I’m going to take you shopping for new clothes,” she told the blonde, wanting to buy her plenty of nice new clothes.

“Huh, I can’t remember the last time I went clothes shopping. Sounds like fun,” Yang responded, seemingly excited at the prospect.

At that point, Weiss found some pyjamas for Yang to borrow. They certainly wouldn’t fit perfectly on Yang, given the size difference between the two of them, but it would be better than Yang having to either be naked or put her skimpy outfit back on.

“Here, try these on,” she said, as she handed Yang the plain white pyjamas, which she had never worn herself, hoping they wouldn’t be uncomfortably tight for the blonde.

“Thanks. Want to watch?” Yang asked in response, as she took them.

Weiss considered her options for a moment and then shook her head. “No, I’ll give you some privacy,” she said, before making a swift exit so Yang could get dressed.

She went back to reading through the news, while she waited for the blonde. The break-ins really did concern her, as she was sure she’d be a prime target even with all of the security she had in place.

She didn’t get to dwell on the news for long though, as Yang emerged from the wardrobe after a couple of minutes. The sleeves and legs of the pyjamas were too short and her midriff was on display, but the most distracting part was the fact that there was very little left to the imagination, with how tightly the clothes clung to Yang’s body.

“How do I look?” Yang asked as she showed herself off.

Weiss was lost for words, she could barely stop herself from drooling at the sight of Yang. The blonde was by far, the most attractive person she’d ever seen and it was hard to look away from her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yang said after she didn’t respond, clearly being able to read her like a book.

“You look good,” Weiss responded when she was able to focus again. Once again, she was glad she chose Yang.

“Thanks. By the way, you’re cute when you’re flustered,” Yang told her in response.

Weiss felt her cheeks warming up in embarrassment. Yang knew exactly what she was thinking, and thought she was cute, which was both exciting and terrifying to her.

“You don’t have to be shy you know,” Yang assured her.

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to having you here,” she responded. It was true, she was so used to being alone, that it was incredibly strange to have Yang around.

“Well, I’m sure there’s something I can do to help you with that,” Yang said, as she walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

“Can you just hold me tonight?” she asked, just wanting to be held to help her get over her feelings of loneliness and to get used to being so close with Yang. She was paying her, but that didn’t mean she wanted to take things too fast.

“If that’s what you want, then I don’t see why not,” Yang told her.

“Thank you, Yang. I’ll just get ready for bed,” she responded, before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

As she went through her nightly routine, she couldn’t help feeling a little excited at the prospect of sharing a bed with someone as stunningly beautiful and seemingly caring as Yang. The night had gone better than she’d thought it could.

She couldn’t wait to show Yang off to the so-called men who had made moves on her in the past, to show them how much better she could do, they didn’t need to know she was paying the blonde, they just needed to be taken down a few pegs.

People wouldn’t approve if they learned the truth about Yang, but as long as they were careful and kept it hidden, then they wouldn’t have any problems and would be able to continue helping each other out with their problems.

Soon enough she was done in the bathroom and headed to her wardrobe. As she changed into her pyjamas, she let her sense of excitement build. For a long time, she’d been hoping to have someone to share a bed with and now it was actually happening.

Once she was ready she headed back out into her bedroom, where Yang was still waiting. “Are you ready, Yang?” she asked.

“Ready when you are,” Yang responded.

With that, Weiss went over to the light switch for the room, before joining Yang on the bed.

“So, you sure you just want me to hold you? Because I’m down to do whatever you want,” Yang asked her, clearly not entirely believing that she just wanted to be held.

“I’m sure, Yang. Though I appreciate the offer,” she responded. It was nice to know that Yang was up for anything, but she wasn’t going to accept the offer on their first night together.

“Alright then, let’s do it,” Yang said to her before the two of them got under the covers.

Weiss laid on her side with Yang behind her, the blonde wrapping her arms around her and playing big spoon. Yang had an incredible natural warmth and comforting presence, and immediately Weiss felt all her stress and worries melt away.

“Goodnight, Yang, thank you for being here,” she said, as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness faster than she ever had before.

“Goodnight, Weiss, thanks for everything,” Yang responded, sounding just as grateful as she was.

With Yang giving her everything she’d hoped for and more, Weiss drifted off into a relaxed sleep, the best sleep she’d had in recent memory. Yes, she had paid for the pleasure, but Yang made it more than worth it, and for that, she would be eternally grateful.


End file.
